The present invention relates to a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) formed on a single semiconductor substrate, a method of setting a plate voltage of the dynamic RAM and an information processing system that uses the plate voltage setting method, and to a technology effectively for use on a dynamic memory device having an information storage capacitor using a highly dielectric film, by way of example.
A voltage equivalent to a half precharge voltage VCC/2 of a bit line (a data line or a digit line) is applied to a plate of an information storage capacitor of a dynamic memory cell contained in a dynamic RAM device formed on a single semiconductor substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 59-54097 discloses a dynamic RAM device with the plate voltage being the half precharge voltage. Recently, use of a highly dielectric film on the information storage capacitor is under examination to make integration of the dynamic RAM higher than before for an increased storage capacity.